Alone Time
by ChatNoirTrash
Summary: Takes place in chapter 5 of Tri when they are taking shelter in the cave. Yamato says he heard a sound outside and asks Taichi to go out together without their digimon to "check it out". However Taichi soon finds out that Yamato has other plans for the two of them. (Yamato x Taichi and hints of Takeru x Hikari)(One-Shot)


_**A/N: Hello you all! This one-shot is coming from a dream i had (Yes i dream about my gay boys). I decided since the dream wouldn't get out of my head, to write it out in a one shot. It was supposed to be just a short smut thing... but then i started typing out the whole thing and after 8 hours of non stop typing my word count was already over the 10,000... whoops..**_

 _ **It is still a one-shot though since the story did not have enough "scenes" to split it up in multiple chapters.**_

 _ **As usual i want to thank Magsworld for brainstorming with me and pre-reading some parts, to tell me if they were good or not.**_

 _ **Anime: Digimon Tri**_

 _ **Pairings: Taichi x Yamato and some hints of Takeru x Hikari**_

 _ **Summary: Takes place in chapter 5 of Tri when they are taking shelter in the cave. Yamato says he heard a sound outside and asks Taichi to go out together without their digimon to "check it out". However Taichi soon finds out that Yamato has other plans for the two of them.**_

 _ **WARNING: This story contains multiple detailed sexual acts between 2 males. If you are not into that, then don't read this story!**_

 _ **For ev**_ _ **eryone else, Enjoy~**_

 _ **-Daniel**_

* * *

It was a strange evening for the digidestined and their Digimon. Even though the weather wasn't too bad they were still hiding all together in the cave they found earlier that day, sitting around the warm and bright campfire as their Digimon were quietly sleeping all cuddled up together. It had been rough on all of them since the re-boot and starting all over again from the start had been a pain in the ass for every single one of them.

Taichi smiled at the sleeping lump of yellow that was his partner Digimon, no doubt Agumon was dreaming of food judging by the drool that was dripping from his mouth. He chuckled, Agumon was so much alike him when it came to food. He noticed that the little guy stirred in his sleep and rolled over his nose now pressed into blue fur as he curled up against Gabumon. Taichi's eyes softened, Agumon and Gabumon had always been close, but ever since they combined their powers in Omegamon the bond between the two Digimon had become even closer. It was touching to see the two of them cuddling up together like this.

"I am glad their bond is still so strong" Taichi looked up at the voice and immediately smiled at Yamato who sat down next to him. "Yeah, so am I" he said to the blonde as he stared at their partner Digimon once more. "Do you think their bond ever went away with the re-boot?" he questioned. Yamato shook his head "I don't think so, I mean look at them Taichi, it's like they are just meant to be together" he smiled, _Just like us Taichi.._ he added in his head.

Taichi let out a sigh "You know, I have been so afraid that I'd never feel the bond with Agumon again after the re-boot" He looked down at the fire before a soft smile appeared on his face "But strangely enough it almost feels like the re-boot didn't happen at all…". Yamato looked around in the cave, noticing that all the others had fallen asleep by now before deciding it was safe enough to place his arm around Taichi's shoulder. "I know… I felt the same about Gabumon" He pulled the brunette closer "But maybe the bond we have with them is stronger then we even know"

Taichi felt Yamato's strong arm on his shoulder and leaned slightly into the blonde as he was pulled closer. He loved the small moments they had together like this when no one else was looking. "Yeah, I think you are right about that" he said before he turned his head to face the blonde "Yamato…" he said. Yamato turned to face the brunette, staring into deep brown eyes "What's wrong Taichi?" he replied before he was silenced by a pair of rough lips on his own.

Yamato's eyes fell close right away and he gave into the kiss, letting out a soft moan in the progress. It had been some time since they last had a moment together and the blonde was hungry for more than just a simple kiss. Having to keep their relationship a secret sure was tough on both Yamato and Taichi. Hormones caused them to almost be exposed a few times. Luckily they always found a way to cover up, and even though Yamato was sure their siblings had suspicions, they never mentioned anything about it.

Yamato moved the arm that was currently on Taichi's shoulder towards the hip of the brunette, softly rubbing his sides through the fabric of the shirt causing the other male to open his mouth, letting out a soft moan. Yamato wasted no time in using the opportunity to slide his tongue in the brunette's mouth curling it around the other's. Taichi lifted both his arms, wrapping them around Yamato's neck as he tried to pull the blonde closer, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced with each other.

Yamato felt heat rush to lower parts of his body and let out a moan once more while pulling the brunette closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Taichi, fed up with the difficult position they were currently in, lifted himself off the floor and sat down on Yamato's lap. Suddenly the two of them froze at a voice, completely lost in the moment, they had forgotten _where_ and with _who_ they currently stayed in the cave and that they weren't alone. "No, come back! I just want to eat you! Don't run from me!"

Both Yamato and Taichi could not hold back the laughter and the brunette looked at his partner Digimon who was currently chewing on Gabumons fur. "Poor Gabumon.." he said before realizing the position he was in. A blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly moved away from the blonde "Ahh sorry Yamato…i.. uhh…hormones… " he said nervously but the blonde didn't buy it. "Taichi…." he said glaring at the brunette with a 'not amused' look.

"What's going on here" a sleepy voice suddenly said. Taichi and Yamato looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Hikari was sitting half asleep as she stared at the two males "Shouldn't you two idiots be asleep?" She said rubbing her eyes as a yawn escaped "It's already late". Taichi missed the look of annoyance on Yamato's face "Ahh we were just discussing some things, that's all" he said before staring at his partner Digimon who was once again snuggled up against Gabumon. "Don't worry, we will go sleep soon" Taichi said smiling at his sister.

Yamato rolled his eyes. He sure was _not_ planning to be sleeping anytime soon, not with the current situation in his pants at least. Then an idea hit him and he stood up, pulling Taichi with him before looking at Hikari "I think I heard something outside, Taichi and I better go check it out to make sure it's safe" he said and Taichi looked at him with a confused face "I didn't hear anything Yama-" he was cut off by the blonde "Well I did, and Gabumon needs his rest so you should go check it out with me" Taichi smirked "Is the great and cool Ishida Yamato scared to go outside alone~?" he teased before a elbow was jabbed in his side. "Ouch, what was that for?" he whined but was met with a pair of annoyed bright blue eyes "I am not scared, I just think it is better to not go out alone and I don't want to wake up Gabumon" he hissed at Taichi before looking back at Hikari.

"You sure that's a good idea Yamato? I could come too you know, I'm awake now anyway" Hikari said as she made an attempt to get up. Yamato stopped her "Don't get me wrong Hikari, but we need someone here as well who knows we went out in case others wake up and think we are missing" He saw the girl return to her previous sitting position and yawn again "Fine then, but please be careful? And don't take too long or I'll wake up Takeru and come searching for you two" she said teasingly while looking at her brother and Yamato.

Yamato rolled his eyes, Hikari was _definitely_ a sibling from Taichi, no doubt there. "Okay, let's go then Taichi" He said as he grabbed the brunettes wrist and pulled him outside. "Hey!"Taichi protested but allowed Yamato to drag him outside anyway "We be back soon Hikari!, no worry!" He said as he waved with his free hand to his sister. Hikari waved back at her brother before rolling her eyes. "Those two are too freaking obvious….." she sighed and decided to sit by the fire, there was no way she'd be able to sleep knowing her brother was out somewhere, even if it was with Yamato.

She heard a sleepy groan coming from the other side of the cave "Hikari?, Why are you up?" Takeru sat up while rubbing his eyes "Something wrong?" Hikari smiled at the blonde "Nothing is wrong, I just couldn't sleep that's all" she said before she noticed Takeru walking towards her, sitting down next to her on the floor as he looked around "Where is my brother?" he asked before looking around not spotting Taichi either and his eyes widened "And where is yours? Are they fighting again?" he questioned. Hikari chuckled "Your brother and Taichi were sitting by the fire 'talking' when Yamato said he heard a sound outside. Basically your brother dragged mine out of the cave afterwards to go and 'check' the sound" she said with amusement in her voice.

Takeru looked confused, his brain still half asleep not being able to process what Hikari said. "What kinda sound?" he asked and Hikari once again rolled her eyes "Takeru are you serious? Do you really think your brother would go outside just to check out a 'sound' he heard in the middle of the night?" Hikari said looking at the blonde. Takeru chuckled, there was _no way_ his brother would go out in the middle of the night for 'just' a sound. But what could it be then? And why did he drag Taichi along? Takeru froze as it hit him, he face palmed before looking back at Hikari "Those two are too obvious aren't they?" he finally said as he understood exactly _what_ their brothers could possibly been doing outside.

Hikari nodded. Her and Takeru had found out pretty early that their brothers were more than just 'friends' just by the looks the two of them gave each other. The way Yamato stared at Taichi when he was playing soccer, or the way Taichi was smiling when he saw Yamato on stage singing a song. Their brothers were too obvious, at least to them. They had however never confronted the two with it, feeling that once time was right it be better for them to come out for it themselves. That didn't mean the two weren't having suspicions about them or talked about it though.

"I wonder why they don't just come out for it" Takeru said "It would make things so much easier on them" the blonde stared into the fire. He really wanted his brother to be happy and from what he'd seen all those years, Taichi was the one that could do that. "Yeah, I agree" Hikari replied "Besides, you really think no one else knows? I mean with how obvious they are some of the others should have suspicions right?" she questioned the blonde. Takeru looked around the cave to their friends "I don't really know Hikari, Koshiro might have a suspicion and maybe Mimi too but the rest I have no idea" he sighed.

"How about Sora?" Hikari questioned but the blonde shook his head "I don't think she has a clue to be fair" he let out a deep sigh "She might be one of the reasons they didn't come out for it yet" he finally said and Hikari her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Takeru stared into the flames of the fire once more. "Well, Sora used to be the love interest of both our brothers. And I am pretty sure she has feelings for at least one of them if not both, what if they just don't want to hurt her and keep it a secret for that sake?" he said before looking at Hikari.

Hikari looked over where Sora was sleeping before looking back at Takeru "Yeah, maybe you are right, After all my brother did send her some sort of love letter once. Maybe they are indeed afraid to hurt her" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled "I just wished they could be happy Takeru, like together… I seen the look on my brothers face when he looks at Yamato… Its love.. Deep and unconditional love.." Takeru slid his arm around Hikari her waist, pulling her close and hugging her "It will be okay Hikari, They just need time" He said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead receiving a smile from the brunette. "Thank you Takeru" She said before getting comfortable in the blondes arms, watching the dancing flames together.

 ** _-Outside-_**

"Yamato, can you please let go of my wrist now? You are kinda hurting me" Taichi whined and felt his wrist being released "I am sorry Taichi..Didn't mean to hurt you" Yamato said, guilt visible in his bright blue eyes. Taichi looked at the blonde "What _were_ you trying to do though Yamato?" he said as he looked around "I doubt you heard a sound coming from a forest so far from the cave…" Yamato gave him an annoyed look "Ohh come on, why did you drag me out here in the middle of nowhere?" He continued but was soon pressed with his back against a tree, Yamato glaring at him with eyes full of lust "Oh…" was all the brunette could bring out. "That bad eh?" he teased the blonde but Yamato was not amused by the teasing.

Yamato growled at his boyfriend "Don't blame this on freaking hormones" he hissed "Not being able to touch or holding hands? I can deal with it" he said before continuing "but having you in my lap kissing me and not being able to _touch_ you afterwards? Impossible…." He said as his hands found its way onto the brunettes hips, pulling their lower regions together to make Taichi _feel_ how bad it was getting to him. He moaned the moment he felt his still clothed half hard erection rub against Taichi's crotch. Taichi's eyes widened, _Yamato was still hard from earlier!?_

"You dick" Taichi growled at the blonde "You think it's not getting me then? Not being able to even _touch_ that perfect body of yours?" he moved his hands, placing them on Yamato's cheeks "You freaking idiot….you could have just asked me you know, I'd willingly would have gone with you for some alone time" he said staring into bright blue eyes. Yamato rolled his eyes "Yeah like I could have said to Hikari 'Hey we're going out so I can fuck your brothers brains out, don't worry we be back later'" Taichi gave Yamato a sheepish grin "That would have been awkward… hey wait a minute! Who decided you can fuck me? Maybe I want to be on top this time" Yamato chuckled "Not a chance today Yagami~" and with that he pressed his lips against the brunettes ones.

Yamato wasted no time, slipping his tongue past the rough lips of his boyfriend and finding the other's as he curled his own around it. Taichi let out a long moan before his hands made its way into Yamato's hair, stroking his fingers through the soft blonde locks. He kissed the blonde back passionately playing with his tongue as he felt Yamato's cold hands slide under his shirt, he broke the kiss "A-ahh Yama c-cold" he said before another loud moan escaped his lips. Yamato hummed proudly as he bit down on the tan skin of Taichi's neck. "Fuck!" was all Taichi could manage to get out and Yamato smirked pulling away for a moment "Yes, I'll fuck you later" he winked at the brunette.

Taichi managed to glare at the blonde before he let out a loud groan, Yamato was now using his very talented tongue to lick and suck at the skin on his neck and it made Taichi shiver from pleasure however it did not stop him from trying to make a teasing comment at the blonde "Guess your tongue has more skill than just singing a-ahh!" Yamato bit down hard on the tan skin before he slid his tongue between his lips, licking the bitten skin softly. "Ngh Yama, no marks…" An evil grin appeared on Yamato's face and Taichi knew he was fucked… Pretty soon he felt soft lips on the skin of his neck followed by the feeling of his skin being sucked into the mouth of the blonde. He cursed knowing he would have a bright red mark there with nothing to cover it up "You asshole" he moaned out feeling heat rush towards his lower part.

Yamato smirked against the skin admiring his work as he looked proudly at the bright red mark now marking Taichi's tan skin "All mine" the blonde said as he slowly leaned in, pecking Taichi's lips. "yes, all yours, but next time please place it somewhere I can at least cover it up!" Taichi scolded before he felt cold hands moving up his shirt towards his nipples. "Fuck, how do your hands get so freaking cold Yamato!" he said, now feeling his nipples react to the cold hand on his skin. Yamato shrugged "Does it matter? Your body warms them up for me now" he said smirking before he brushed his fingertip over Taichi's nipple.

Taichi felt his eyes roll back in his head, the lack of contact lately didn't really bother him before, but now that he felt Yamato's amazing hands over his body he realized how bad he needed him. He untangled his hands from Yamato's blonde hair and moved them to his belt, wresting with the damn thing till it finally came undone. Yamato took the opportunity to take the brunettes nipple between his thumb and finger, pinching it softly, loving the moans he got in return. The blonde loved hearing his boyfriend moan, especially if it was him that caused it. Taichi's pants started to feel very uncomfortable now with his growing need and with the need for _some_ friction he began to grind his clothed erection against Yamato's.

Yamato groaned at the move Taichi made and in return started grinding back shivering at the feeling of Taichi's hard-on against his own. He needed him…bad. Taichi after undoing the troublesome belt, started to work on the button of Yamato's pants as he felt the blonde's hands withdraw from under his shirt. He gave Yamato a confused look before Yamato started to undo the tie around his neck followed by the buttons at the bottom of Taichi's shirt. Taichi grinned, of course, Yamato wouldn't be Yamato if he didn't take off his shirt. The brunette didn't knew why but no matter how many times they did it Yamato _always_ took off Taichi's shirt. He shivered as his shirt came undone and was pushed off his shoulders and thrown aside together with his tie and goggles. Taichi finished undoing Yamato's pants and skillfully pushed them down over his firm and irresistible ass, making them fall down in a pile around the blondes ankles leaving him in just his boxers and shirt.

Yamato copied the shiver once he felt his pants drop to the floor, his skinny legs now exposed to the cold air. Taichi's hands found their way onto Yamato's ass, pulling him even closer against him, moaning at the contact "A-ahh Yamato" he said as he felt the blonde taking a nipple in between his lips before softy sucking on it. Taichi's grinding against Yamato intensified and he started panting "ohh god.. fuck" he threw his head back hitting the tree in the process, scolding it for being 'in the way' as he heard a chuckle from the blonde before teeth found their way around the brunettes nipple. Yamato decided it was time for the next step and slowly slid his hand towards Taichi's pants.

Undoing the belt with way more ease then his boyfriend did he wasted no time in undoing the pants button. Once undone he simply pushed the pants down, leaving Taichi in only his boxers. Taichi however decided that Yamato's shirt was in the way and started undoing the buttons on it, starting with the top one and making his way down till every one of them was undone. Undoing the tie he also pushed the shirt off the blondes shoulders and threw it and the tie onto the pile where his own stuff was, leaving both males in only their boxers with their pants pooled around their ankles. Yamato licked his lips at the sight of a almost naked Taichi against the tree… _his Taichi._

Taichi took a moment to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Yamato almost completely naked with lust in his eyes, licking his lips and it was all cause of him. He didn't knew if it was possible to love this man even more then he already did. Taichi smiled and was pleased to see Yamato smile back at him. They both needed this, to be close in a way only lovers could be, to be able to _feel_ the other. Yamato made the first move, closing the gap between them once more as he pressed his soft lips against Taichi's rough ones. The brunette returned the kiss with passion before he felt the blonde pull away and two fingers were held in front of his mouth "Suck" Yamato said a smirk covering his face and Taichi rolled his eyes before grabbing the blondes hand, sliding the two fingers inside his mouth.

Yamato enjoyed the sight of Taichi sucking on his fingers, but ohh how he wished his fingers were another part of his body. Being painfully hard by now he just wanted to hurry up and go for it, but he knew that would hurt both him and Taichi and it was simply not worth it. Taichi curled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, making sure to coat them with his salvia before withdrawing them from his mouth. "Yama…"he said panting "God I want you so bad" his cheeks now pink and his eyes full of lust, Yamato struggled not to jump him right there and then. Instead he kneeled down in front of his lover, breathing over the bulge in Taichi's boxers as he slowly used his clean hand to pull said boxers down. Taichi finally being 'freed' from the too tight boxers let out a long moan as his erection was exposed to the cold air and he felt his boxers join the pile at his feet.

Yamato moved one hand behind Taichi, the salvia covered fingers slowly slid between the brunettes butt cheeks as the fingers on his other hand carefully wrapped themselves around his length. Taichi gasped at the wet fingers close to his entrance but before he had the time to worry about it he felt Yamato's warm mouth on the tip of his erection and let out a loud and long moan. The blonde used his 'skilled' tongue to tease the now leaking tip of Taichi's erection while a salvia covered finger gently slid into the brunettes entrance. Taichi tensed up at the intruding finger but relaxed soon afterwards when he felt Yamato's skilled mouth take in more of his erection. "A-ahh Yamato, so good" he panted, his fingers back into the blonde's hair, combing through it pulling it softly. Yamato, now having Taichi completely in his mouth, started to move his finger around, stretching the brunette for the next one.

Taichi groaned, he hated the fingering but he knew it was needed to be sure they both had a good time. He tried concentrating on Yamato's talented tongue currently doing wonders on his length but felt a second finger slowly sliding inside of him. "Ngh" Yamato noticed the discomfort of his boyfriend and withdrew his mouth from the hard length, continuing to please the brunette with his hand as he spoke "I'm sorry Tai… I'm trying to be gentle, but I want you so badly" he licked his lips. Taichi looked down, brown eyes met blue and suddenly the words his boyfriend had said made him feel relaxed, the discomfort all gone. He nodded at the blonde "Go on" A smile appeared on the blonde's face and Yamato continued thrusting his fingers inside Taichi in a slow pace.

Yamato took Taichi in his mouth again, sucking at the tip while sliding his tongue over it, tasting the pre-cum. He knew it was a nasty move, yet he knew it was needed and slowly he slid a third finger inside the brunette trying to distract him enough with his mouth. Surprisingly enough Taichi did not respond to the third finger and Yamato moved all three fingers around, stretching his lover properly. Taichi did indeed not realize the third finger that was added, instead he felt his release rush up on him "Yamato… I'm going to…." Yamato chuckled, pressing his fingers deep inside Taichi aiming for that one spot he knew would drive the other over the edge pretty quickly. A loud scream from Taichi followed by his mouth filled with the brunettes seed told him he had found it.

"A-ahh YAMATO!" the brunette screamed his boyfriends name as he felt his body tense up, releasing himself into the waiting mouth. Yamato swallowed everything that was given to him before 'cleaning' the rest of the semen from Taichi's length and withdrawing his fingers. Taichi felt his knees going weak and let himself slide down to the ground panting. "wow…" was all he could say as he finally came down from his orgasm. It didn't take long before the brunette noticed that Yamato was still hard. He pointed towards the obvious bulge in the others boxers "Need help with that?" he said still panting from his earlier orgasm, but Yamato shook his head before leaning in, his lips close to Taichi's ear before whispering. "Don't worry, I prefer to come _inside_ of you" he gave a lick to the brunettes earlobe before sitting back looking at a once again flustered Taichi. "However… the shoes and pants have to come off completely too for that" Yamato said with a devilish smile on his face.

Taichi rolled his eyes and in one movement kicked off his shoes, pants and boxers followed by tugging on his socks, removing them as well. Now completely naked he threw the last pieces of clothing on the pile before staring at the blonde "Your turn, take it all off…" he said a smirk now visible on his face. Yamato chuckled as he undid his shoes, pulling them off before removing his socks and pants. Leaving only his boxers on. He licked his lips "The last part is for you to take off" Yamato said as he immediately saw Taichi move his hands. Within seconds his boxer was pulled down, thrown on the pile of clothes and his erection was pointing straight upwards, he moaned as he felt Taichi's hands on his hard length before slapping them away "You gonna make me cum, stop it" he groaned but Taichi gave him an bratty look "So? I bet I can get you hard again in no time" he said before wrapping his fingers around the blondes erection, slowly stroking him.

Yamato hissed, he had been doing a great job to hold back his own need, but the feeling of Taichi's warm hands on his very hard and painful length was too good to ignore. He gave in to his desire and threw his head back as he felt the brunette pick up the pace. It didn't take long before he felt his own orgasm approaching "A-ahh Taichi im close" he said as he started panting. Taichi smiled as he quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, taking Yamato by surprise and causing him to lose it "a-ahh TAICHI!" the blonde howled out as he felt his own semen shoot out. Taichi just like Yamato swallowed everything before withdrawing his mouth, wiping it with the back of his hand. "Better?" he said and Yamato nodded before sinking to his knees, leaning in as he pressed his lips against the brunette's.

Deciding to catch some breath they sat by the tree, Taichi comfortably seated on Yamato's lap, both still completely naked. Yamato wrapped his arms around his lover pulling him in for a kiss which Taichi gladly accepted. It didn't take long before the kiss started to become more passionate and heat was rising between the two men again, both of them hard again and ready for the second round.

 **-In the cave-**

Sora jolted awake, eyes wide as she looked around. Was it a dream or did she hear a scream of "Yamato" and "Taichi" just now. She noticed Hikari and Takeru sitting cuddled up by the fire, though the two of them were looking to the entrance of the cave. It didn't take Sora long to realize that both Yamato and Taichi were not inside the cave with them, yet Gabumon and Agumon were, _strange_ she thought before standing up and making her way towards the couple "Hey, sorry to disturb you two I woke up cause I heard a scream… did you guys hear it too?" she questioned and the look on Hikari's face confirmed the horrible thought in her head. Taichi and Yamato were missing and the screams she had heard were real and not a dream. "Ohh god! We have to get out there! They might need help, and why did they not take their Digimon with them! It's dangerous out there!"

Hikari stood up "Sora, calm down. They heard a weird sound and went to check it out. That's all" Sora frowned "but you heard the scream! That was not a scream that says 'everything is okay'" Takeru looked away trying his best to hold his laughter. Yes they had heard the scream but both him and Hikari knew it was not one of panic. Who knew their brothers would be so loud. Hikari glared at the blonde before turning back to Sora "I can promise you that everything is okay Sora, believe me" She placed a hand on the other girls shoulder "And besides, the two of them are together so the screams were probably of them fighting again" she said before sitting back next to Takeru.

Sora couldn't believe what she heard, their brothers might be in danger and they didn't even want to go and look for them!? Unbelievable. "I can't believe you two don't even want to go look for your brothers even though you heard them scream..." She said as she made her way towards the cave entrance. "Unlike you two I do care about my friends! And I am going to find those two if it's the last thing I do!" and with that Sora stormed out of the cave in the direction the sound was coming from. Hikari and Takeru looked at each other with shock on their faces. They had an idea _what_ their brothers were doing and if Sora found them before they were done, then who knows what happens. "Takeru, I think we have to go after her, what if she walks in on them…" Hikari said as she stood up. Takeru nodded "Let's hope we can still catch up to her" he said as he grabbed the brunettes hand and exited the cave.

Sora had stopped running, She was running towards the direction she heard the screams but soon heard footsteps behind her. Pretty soon a panting Hikari and Takeru appeared "Sora wait!" Takeru yelled before he finally stood in front of the redhead. "Don't go looking for them, trust us on this one please" he said before Hikari took over "Sora please, we know they are safe, they just needed some time alone" Hikari's eyes widened at what she just said and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Takeru shook his head "They have been arguing again lately and we send them off to fix things" he said hoping Sora would buy it and just go back to the cave with them. Luck was not on his side today…

"Bullshit, I don't believe you and I doubt those two need 'time alone' all they will do is fight with each other" Sora said as she resumed walking towards the place she heard the sound. Takeru and Hikari exchanged looks before deciding to just follow Sora "Sora why would we lie to you about our brothers? That makes no sense" Takeru said and Hikari nodded "I really think it's best to turn around and go back to the cave Sora, I'm sure they be back soon anyway if not already". Sora stopped and turned around "Why are you two so against me going to find them? It's almost like you two are hiding something from me" she said and Hikari felt guilty for not being able to tell her. "Sora, come on please" Takeru tried one more time "It's almost like you are in love with them or so" he jokingly said but Sora's face looked serious "So what if I was? What are you two going to do about it if I was indeed in love with one of them?" Hikari's eyes widened and so did Takeru's, this was not good….

Suddenly a loud yell could be heard "AHHH YAMATO!" Sora's eyes went wide with panic _That's Taichi!_ she thought before glaring at the two siblings "I knew they weren't 'fine'!" she said before she made her way into the deep forest in the direction of the scream. Takeru and Hikari looked at each other before storming after Sora. Clearly their brothers were not done yet with whatever they have been doing for the past hour and with Sora's confession about a chance she was in love with one of them the two siblings felt worried of what would happen if Sora found their brothers. Talking was no use so the best shot they had was to run after her hoping that their brothers would be done by the time they arrived.

 **-Taichi and Yamato-**

Yamato sat with his back against the tree, Taichi in his lap while they exchanged heated kisses. Hands were roaming over the others body, finding all the spots that made the other moan or groan. Taichi started grinding on Yamato's lap, his leaking erection rubbing on the blonde's belly as moans escaped his lips "Hmm Yama" he said in between wet kisses "hmm so good" by now both were fully hard again and Taichi knew what was coming next. Yamato gave his lover a few more kisses before he pulled away "You ready?" he asked licking his lips. Taichi nodded "Are you?" he smirked but the smirk was quickly gone as he was pushed on his back into the grass, Yamato sitting between his legs staring at him "God you beautiful he said as he leaned down to steal a kiss "And all mine" he added.

Taichi smiled and returned the kiss before speaking "You got lube?" a smirk appeared on Yamato's face as he grabbed his pants, feeling in the pocket for the little item he always kept with him. "Found it" he said before throwing the pants back onto the pile again. He undid the cap and poured a good amount on his hands before closing the cap and putting the lube to the side. Taichi bit his lip at the sight of Yamato stroking himself to cover his erection in lube, he would never admit it out loud, but seeing Yamato touch himself was a huge turn on for the brunette. Yamato let out a soft moan before withdrawing his hand, smearing the remaining lube on Taichi's entrance. Positioning himself so the tip of his length was pressing carefully against Taichi's entrance he looked at the brunette "Ready?" Taichi nodded before closing his eyes, preparing for the sting of pain he knew would come.

No matter how many times they had done this, Yamato knew it would hurt at the beginning, not just for him but mostly for Taichi. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long before the pain made room for pleasure. He pressed his hips forward, his length slowly sliding into his lover as he gasped, _Taichi was tight._ He noticed Taichi's body tense up and quickly took a hold of his leaking erection, stroking it slowly to try and distract his lover from the pain. Taichi felt the sting of pain, Yamato was big he knew that much, yet he wanted the pain to be over cause he knew the pleasure that came afterwards was more than worth it. "Ahh Yama it hurts…" he moaned and Yamato slid his finger over the tip of the leaking erection as a distraction. It worked cause he felt Taichi's muscles relax a bit, enough to slid fully inside the brunette at least. His Hipbones met with the ass cheeks of his boyfriend and Yamato let go of Taichi's erection, allowing him some time to get used to the intrusion.

Taichi was panting, he knew Yamato was now fully inside of him and it would take a few seconds before the pain would finally go away. He felt his legs being pulled up and placed on Yamato's hips causing his butt to be lifted off the ground and Yamato's hands above his own hips. The movement caused some pain for Taichi as he was still not completely used to Yamato's size. But the position was way better than the one before. "Let me know when you are ready" Yamato said as he leaned down to peck his lovers lips. Taichi used the moment to wrap his arms around the blondes neck, pulling him close their foreheads touching "I'm ready, go slow" he whispered. Yamato slowly withdrew himself and Taichi let out a deep low moan that caused Yamato to lose control for a split second and slam back into the brunette. "AHHH YAMATO!" Taichi screamed out as pain shot through his body, he smacked the other male "I told you to go slow you asshole!" he hissed between gritted teeth as he tried to relax his body once again. Yamato was hit with guilt "I'm so sorry Tai… Your moan.. I just lost it for a second.." he bend down, kissing the brunette's face to soothe the pain.

Taichi once again wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck "Okay, try again and slow this time please" he said before pressing his forehead against his lovers. Yamato withdrew himself again before slowly sliding back in this time, he gasped, the feeling was incredible. Taichi closed his eyes as his grip on Yamato's neck tightened, the pain slowly fading away as pleasure took its place. He felt Yamato pull out again before pushing back in a little faster this time and let out another moan "A-ahh Yama, F-faster" he said, his eyes full of lust now the pain was completely gone and pleasure had taken its place. Yamato however was still careful "You sure?" he said as he looked deep into his lovers brown eyes. Taichi glared at the blonde "Yamato, why would I ask if I wasn't sure? Now fuck me hard and fast you idiot" he scolded before he received a smirk from his boyfriend. "As you wish" was all he said before pulling out and slamming back into Taichi at full power, making the brunette a moaning mess underneath him.

 **-Hikari, Takeru and Sora-**

Sora was rushing through the trees, searching for the two missing men, Hikari and Takeru right behind her. "I swear I heard the sound come from here somewhere" she said and the two siblings looked at each other with the hope that their brothers would keep quite. Of course they didn't and when Sora heard the loud moan which Hikari and Takeru knew could only mean trouble, she rushed off in the direction of it. The two siblings followed her till suddenly they saw her frozen in her place. "Sora?" Hikari said as she approached her, Takeru right behind her "You okay?" she asked before she noticed Sora staring at something with wide eyes. Afraid to look in the direction Sora was currently looking she turned her head slowly towards Takeru, who was staring at the same spot as Sora with very wide eyes and a look of terror on his face. It was when Hikari heard a loud moan coming from her brother that she knew what the two of them were looking at.

Slowly she turned in the direction of the sound, as she expected their brothers were there and even though she did expected them to be doing things, she did not prepare herself for the sight in front of her. Her brother was laying half on his back, his butt in Yamato's lap as the blonde was thrusting into her brother at a fast and hard pace. Moans and curse words spilled from his lips as she heard him beg for 'more' and 'harder'. Hikari shook her head, this was not something she wished to see from her brother… she looked towards Takeru, the poor guy still frozen as he witnessed the scene in front of him. She doubted Takeru was prepared for this, seeing his older brother thrust into another male who happens to be the brother of your girlfriend…

Sora stood there, eyes wide and tears starting to fall. She looked at the scene in front of her, more tears rolling down her face as she put her hand in front of her mouth. _Yamato…_ she stared at the one she fell in love with a few years ago and tears were streaming down her cheeks by now. Why… Why was her crush here in the forest doing _this_ with Taichi? Yamato wasn't gay was he? And Taichi? all those two did was fight and argue, there was no way that they could have feelings for each other, Right? Even though she wanted to turn around and run she was unable to move. How could she not have seen this? How could she be so blind? How long was this going on? And how long did Takeru and Hikari knew about this all? She snapped out of her frozen state _So this is why I was not allowed to go look for them…._ She thought before looking at Hikari and Takeru who were still staring with fear in their eyes. It must be very awkward for them to see their brothers like this.

She sighed before turning around, grabbing the siblings wrists, pulling them with her and out of the forest, leaving the two males alone. She had a lot of questions for them once they were back in the cave, but for now she had to get the two siblings and herself safely back to the rest of the group. Still upset with what she seen she walked back in the direction of the cave, moans and pants fading the closer they came towards the cave. _This is going to be a long night_ …

 **-Taichi and Yamato-**

Taichi let out a long and loud moan "Ahh fuck Yamato, harder! Hmm m-more!" the brunette pulled the blonde closer, their lips smashing together and tongues dancing in a sensual way. Yamato hungrily kissed his lover back as he slammed into him at full speed while stroking the others leaking erection in sync with his thrusts. Having found his prostate almost instantly he had adjusted his angle so he hit the damn thing dead on with every thrust and it was driving Taichi crazy, making him a moaning mess underneath him. Sweat started to form on his body and he knew he was getting close, after that first release he knew he would be able to hold it much longer this time but even then there was a limit. A limit that was rushing up on him very quickly "A-ahh Tai… I'm close" he groaned.

The brunette was glad that Yamato was finally reaching his limit. He didn't want to admit it but Yamato had a way higher libido then he had. Taichi had been trying to hold his own orgasm for a bit now but it was starting to hurt and he desperately wanted his release "ngh, Yamato me too" he moaned as he felt the blonde pick up the pace again. "Yama, cum for me" he said before he felt one last deep thrust and the damage was done, thick strings of white shot out of him as he screamed the blonde's name "Ohh god YAMATO!". Those words were the last thing Yamato needed as he slammed back into Taichi, holding the brunettes hips as he felt his own orgasm taking over, his body starting to shake before covering the insides of his lover with his hot and sticky semen. "Ahh TAICHII!" he howled as he closed his eyes riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of his lover, panting. Taichi was the first to recover from the intense feeling and he softly combed his fingers through the blonde locks "I love you Ishida Yamato" he whispered into the blondes ear before wrapping one arm around him, pulling him close.

Yamato lifted his head, looking into now soft brown eyes "I love you too Taichi Yagami" and with that he pressed his lips against his lovers in a soft and gentle kiss. They laid there for a few minutes catching their breath and enjoying just being close. It was Taichi who broke the silence "I think we should get dressed and get back, before they start to get worried and come look for us" he said. Yamato nodded "Yeah its probably best to get back before they starting to miss us.." Yamato felt feelings of sadness, going back meant they had to hide their feelings again…it meant they could not be close to each other and it hurt. Taichi noticed the saddened expression on Yamato's face "Yamato… I know you don't want to go back cause it means we have to hide things again" he paused as he stroked the blonde's back "But we can't leave them alone, they are our friends and we do have some important things so do, like saving the world" he said and Yamato made a grumpy face "Fuck the world, I just need you" the blonde replied.

Taichi chuckled "I feel honored Mister rockstar, but we have to think of others too" the brunette pressed his lips against his lovers once more "Now get off me" and with that he playfully pushed Yamato off him and started searching in the pile of clothes for his own stuff, throwing the blonde's items at his head while laughing. Yamato smiled, leave it to Taichi to brighten the mood. Feeling the cold wind on his skin he decided it was indeed a good idea to get dressed again. After both of them were fully dressed they made their way out of the forest and towards the place where their friends were, holding hands till they arrived in front of the cave. Both males let out a sigh before letting go of the others hand, walking inside.

 **-In the cave-**

Sora was sitting by the fire, still thinking about the things she seen before in the forest. She looked at Hikari and Takeru who were cuddled up together on the other side of the fire. "Are you guys okay?" she asked and Hikari looked up "Yeah sure, I just saw my own brother getting fucked by my boyfriends brother but I'm good" she sarcastically said. Takeru could not help but chuckle, it was so not like Hikari to use that kinda language, which made it even more funny to hear it out of her mouth. Sora sighed "I am sorry I did not listen to you two okay, why didn't you just tell me that they were doing such things?" Hikari shook her head and Takeru pulled her close before speaking "Honestly Sora, we tried telling you they needed 'alone' time but you wouldn't listen. We suspected that the two of them were having a thing for each other, but we never got any confirmation till a few weeks ago" he looked down and Hikari spoke up "We know the two idiots have feelings for each other since they were 11 but they never said anything about it so we decided to let them figure it out themselves" she paused "It's not up to us to confront them or force them to come out with it you know" Sora nodded in understanding.

"I get that and I am sorry that I did not pick up on the whole 'alone' time thing. It's just that I never really thought about the possibility of those two being more than just… friends" she looked down "I've liked Yamato for quite some time actually" she said before pausing "seeing him with Taichi like that… it hurt really bad" she admitted and Hikari gave her a understanding nod "Yeah, I can imagine that it hurts badly Sora and I honestly do not know what I can do to help, but I am here for you if you need to talk" Hikari stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Sora, wrapping her arms around her "It's okay to be sad Sora, but don't dwell on it too long, you will find someone else that is actually interested in you" Takeru had taken place on the other side of Sora "You are a great person Sora and you will find someone that's just as amazing" he said as he winked at her. Sora couldn't help but laugh a bit."Thank you guys" Takeru and Hikari smiled at her.

"So what are we going to do about our brothers then? I mean Sora knows now. Should we confront them?" Hikari looked at Takeru who suddenly had a grin on his face "Well, we _did_ see a side of them we rather not have seen, so I do think it would be nice to get a little revenge for that" he said and Hikari stared at him "Seriously Takeru? 'revenge'? How old are you?" she said teasingly before she was interrupted by Sora "Guys, I know I'm just a side person here and all. But I do have an idea how they might expose themselves" Hikari and Takeru's eyes widened "Go on" they said together and Sora's sad face made room for an amused grin "Well, how high is the chance that if we force those two to share a blanket, they would end up not being able to keep their hands to themselves?" Hikari shook her head and Takeru started laughing "Ohh man that's evil Sora, neither one of our brothers would be able to keep their hands to themselves if they had to share a blanket" he said and Hikari looked at the two in amusement "Honestly, it is a mean way to make them come out, but I like it. It's time those two are put in a spot where there is no more denying the fact they are madly in love with each other" Sora and Takeru grinned.

"I'll get the blankets" and with that Takeru rushed to the side of the cave, grabbing as much blankets so only 1 was left for their brothers to share. Hikari turned to Sora "So what is your plan then? For exposure? And are you sure you are okay with it?" she questioned and Sora nodded "I am still upset about it yes, but if those two are really in love with each other then who am I to step in between that, They are my friends and I want them happy, even if that means I have to take a step back" She smiled and Hikari once again was reminded why Sora's crest was the one of Love. "Okay then, tell me the plan" Sora smirked "We get them to share a blanket so they are forced to sleep together and close. Then we wait, it probably won't take long before hands start to wonder and they start groping each other" Hikari rolled her eyes, Yamato and Taichi were just too obvious and predictable. "So then when they think everyone is asleep and start making out or make some suggestive noises we get up, aim our flashlights on them and catch them in the act, then there is no way they can deny it anymore" Sora finished and Hikari looked impressed "That actually sounds like a good plan" they heard Takeru who had returned say.

"I agree with Takeru, your plan sounds pretty good Sora. Let's hope they fall for it then" She said as she looked at Takeru "You hid all the blankets?" The blonde nodded "All but one they will have to share" he grinned. All three of them curious how this would turn out. "Well let's wait till those idiots return from their alone time then" Sora said as she winked at the two younger siblings. "Yeah let's wait" they said.

 **-A little bit later-**

They entered the cave, noticing not only their siblings awake but Sora as well "We're back, sup Sora" Yamato spoke before walking towards the campfire sitting down. Taichi followed Yamato deciding to sit down next to him but whined at the pain in his butt the moment he touched the hard floor, he glared at Yamato who was trying his best to hold his laughter. Takeru immediately caught up on _why_ Taichi was whining and an amused smirk appeared on his face, his brother did a good job it seemed. "The area is safe, no weird things spotted" The brunette said faking a smile at the others. Hikari was the first one to speak "Ohh I am glad to hear that its safe, At least we can sleep well then" she smiled and Sora carefully looked at the two males sitting next to each other and the obvious hickey on Taichi's neck "Welcome back you two, glad everything is fine" she said.

They talked for a bit more till Taichi and Yamato started yawning, Hikari was the first one to catch on, faking a yawn herself "Hmm I think it's time we all go and sleep some more. After all we have a big fight coming up" she said as she stood up, Sora followed her lead "Yeah I am starting to feel tired too, I think it is best if we all went to sleep and talk more tomorrow" she said while stretching. "Ohh by the way" she started as she looked at the two males sitting next to each other "Agumon ate all of the blankets, so we have to share" Taichi raised an eyebrow "Agumon ate them? Are you kidding me? Does that guy ever get full…" he rubbed his head as he looked around the cave. Yamato looked up "I can share a blanket with Takeru, he is my Brother after all" he said but Takeru shook his head "I am already sharing one with Koshiro" he pointed to the redhead laying in the corner of the cave under a too big blanket. "Sorry bro" he said before standing up, winking at Hikari and Sora before he made his way over to the sleeping redhead. Now it was Yamato's turn to raise an eyebrow "Uhm okay then… now what?" Taichi was about to suggest to sleep with Hikari but she spoke before he even had the chance too "Well, I can share one with Sora since we are both girls that's fine, And then you and Yamato can share one too oni-chan, but try not to fight over it please" she added with a teasing smirk.

Both Yamato's and Taichi's eyes went wide as they realized they were forced to sleep together under one blanket… next to each other… _well fuck…._ both of them thought as they looked at each other. Not wanting to act suspicious Taichi was the first one to reply "Okay then, I'll share the blanket with Yamato, you girls go lay down together, we will behave no worry" he said as he stood up. Yamato glared at the brunette before standing up as well "Y-yeah, no problem at all. Sharing is Caring" he said nervously. Sharing a blanket with the man he loved, cuddled up together cause of the cold… this could only end bad… "Ahh that's great, goodnight guys! Sleep well" Sora said as she and Hikari laid down under their blanket. Taichi and Yamato walked to the side of the cave where they were a little further away from the rest. "Just in case" Taichi whispered into Yamato's ear causing the blond to shiver "Damnit Taichi quit it, it's bad enough we have to share while I can barely keep my hands off you" the blonde protested.

"You love me though Yama~" he teased the blonde before laying down, patting the spot in front of him "Lay with me" he said and Yamato rolled his eyes before laying down, pulling the blanket over both of them. Immediately he felt Taichi's arm wrap around his waist and his body against his back. "Taichi…." he warned but the brunette ignored the warning and instead pulled the blonde even closer, breathing in his neck. Yamato felt shivers through his body "quit it" was all he could whisper before he felt a hand sneak into his pants and boxers while rough lips placed kisses all over the back of his neck. Yamato tried his best to keep silent but a soft moan escaped his lips "Fuck Taichi…" he hissed under his breath before he leaned his head back, feeling those rough lips mark his neck.

They were taking a very high risk by doing this here, Yamato knew they could be caught any moment. One wrong move or sound and they were busted, but strangely enough the risk of getting caught turned Yamato on even more. He pressed his hips backwards feeling Taichi's hard on against his butt as he let out another soft moan "A-ahh Taichi…" Taichi happily continued stroking Yamato, getting him hard again within seconds. He moved away a bit and let Yamato roll on his back, laying besides him as he picked up the pace with his hand before smashing their lips together, tongues hungrily battling with each other. Yamato's hands found its way in the maze of hair that was Taichi's and deepened the kiss.

And then there was a bright light, both males frozen unable to move as they adjusted to the lights. When their eyes got used to the brightness they saw 3 figures standing next to their sleeping place. And then it hit them, they had been caught…. Taichi immediately withdrew his hand from Yamato's pants and rolled off the other male. Yamato just laid there still frozen one thought repeating in his head _they had been caught_ … "I think you two have some explaining to do" came Sora's voice and Taichi groaned when he heard another familiar voice "I knew you two wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself" Hikari added staring at her brother. Yamato afraid for the next voice that would speak decided to just get it over with "Yes Takeru, I know you caught me…no need to rub it in" he said and heard a chuckle which he certainly knew was coming from his brother. Yamato sighed, this was it… they has no way of covering up this mess.. they had to me open now to their friends.

Taichi was the first one to sit up followed by Yamato "Fine, well tell ya guys" the brunette said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Taichi….." Yamato began but was cut off by his lover "No Yamato, its fine I was tired of hiding my feelings anyway" he stood up before speaking "Wake up the rest and gather around the fire, if we explaining it its best to do to the whole group. Sora and Hikari nodded as they went to wake the others up while Takeru kept staring at his brother. Yamato rolled his eyes "Okay spit it out little brother" Takeru smirked "I don't think I ever seen Taichi _whine_ when he sat down, Nice job brother" he said as he winked at Yamato before walking towards the campfire. Taichi looked at a now smirking Yamato "You asshole, you know what this means?" he said panic hearable in his voice. Yamato looked confused and Taichi continued "They followed us in the forest Yamato… they saw us… how else would he know?" Yamato shook his head "He could have just made a guess, but honestly Taichi I don't care anymore if people know. We are about to tell our whole group of friends that we been fucking each other's brains out for the last few years… I think being seen or not doesn't really matter anymore right?" Taichi chuckled at the last part before noticing everyone had gathered around the campfire. Pulling Yamato up his feet "Come on, time for the truth" They grabbed each other's hands as they walked towards their group of friends.

Many yawns spread across the group, everyone was wondering what was so important that they had to be woken up for it. "Sora, what's going on, why did you have to wake me up from my beauty sleep?" a tired Mimi said as she leaned against the red haired girl. "You'll hear soon enough Mimi, be patient" she said. On the other side of the campfire Koshiro was trying his best to not fall back asleep. Jyou and Meiko were in their own conversation about what could possibly be so important at this time of night and Hikari and Takeru were cuddled up together once more. Their Digimon sat half asleep next to them "Sorry to have woken you all up guys" The voice of their leader sounded and everyone looked in his direction noticing him and Yamato standing next to each other "No problem, Sora said it was something important?" Koshiro said before his eye landed on the joined hands of the blonde and the brunette "uh.." he started but was interrupted by Taichi "Once again, we are sorry to have woken you guys up for this, but me and Yamato have something important we need to tell you all" Taichi could see almost everyone staring at his and Yamato's joined hands and he looked at his boyfriend who gave him a small nod.

"Guys… Yamato and I are a couple….we are in love" he blurted out. Eyes widened and everyone stared at the two of them. Taichi felt nervous but luckily Yamato helped him out "We have been dating in secret for the past 5 years, no one knew about it, however our smartass siblings figured things out" he paused causing Takeru and Hikari to grin at each other. Unsure if he should tell them about the fact they been caught Yamato remained silent "We have been caught making out just before we woke you all up" Taichi blurted out all of a sudden and Yamato shook his head "Smart move Tai…." He said before he heard snickers from across the cave. "Ahh Sorry.. I never done this before so…" he softly squeezed the blondes hand a little and was relieved to feel a squeeze back. Yamato continued "Since we have been caught and the fact we don't want to hide our feelings any longer, we decided to come out and tell you all." He finished and for the first time he dared to look around in the cave, relieved to see only smiling faces. "Any questions?" Taichi added and Yamato smacked him with his free hand "Idiot, you don't say that!" Taichi gave Yamato a sheepish grin before looking at their group of friends.

Mimi was the first one to speak "Ohh I am so excited for you two! I always knew you two would make a great couple!" She screeched before she was interrupted by Koshiro "I kinda figured out you two were more than just friends but congratulations anyway" he said smiling at the two. Jyou was next "I'm an open guy, I accept all kinds of love, so yours too. I am glad you two finally found someone that makes you happy" he pushed his glasses back onto his nose " Is it okay to head back to sleep now? I am still kinda tired" Taichi nodded "Yeah sure pal, sleep well and thank you for listening. We can talk more tomorrow if you want to" Jyou nodded and made his way over to his blanket. Meiko just smiled at the two before returning to her blanket, crawling under it going back to sleep. Their Digimon looked at them with confused eyes "What's a couple mean?" Agumon questioned "I don't know Agumon" Gabumon said. Yamato smiled, letting go off Taichi's hand has he kneeled down with all of the Digimon. "Being a couple means that me and Taichi care a lot for each other and want to be together, Kinda like how you all care for us, except that with you guys it's a friendship. And what Taichi and I have is love" he smiled at the last word "I know what love is!" Gabumon said and soon the others all nodded now understanding what it was that Taichi had been telling before.

Taichi smiled as Yamato walked back to him "And did they understand it?" he asked and Yamato nodded "It took some different wording but eventually they all got it, Sora is making them all go back to sleep now" he added before sliding his cold hand back into Taichi's warm one. Their siblings were staring at them from across the campfire and Taichi suddenly felt the urge to kiss his boyfriend here and now "Hey Yamato.." he asked "Hmm?" was the reply he got. "Since we told everyone now and no longer need to keep things a secret, can I try something?" before Yamato had a chance to respond he felt rough lips against his own and two arms wrapped around his neck. In response he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist as he kissed back passionately. Hikari and Takeru were now staring at their brothers with wide eyes before quickly returning to their blankets. They broke the kiss and a smirk was visible on Taichi's face "No more hiding it Yamato, I can now hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want, finally" Yamato was about to protest but seeing the happiness in his lovers eyes was enough to make him smile and pull his lover closer "I know Taichi, and I am happy with that" he leaned in once more pressing his soft lips against the brunettes.

"Get a room you two" came the teasing voice of Sora and Taichi smirked "That's a bit difficult when you are stuck in a cave with 7 other people and 8 Digimon you know" Taichi replied and Yamato rolled his eyes. "Ohh go to bed you two, and keep it quite I really don't want to hear more of your moaning" Yamato and Taichi froze "How did you-" Sora chuckled "We could hear you two scream each other's names here in the cave you boneheads. Next time you might want to pick a spot further away" She winked at them before walking over to the blanket pile that Takeru had been hiding. "Ohh and btw" She said as she threw another blanket at the two "Agumon didn't eat them, we hid them so you two had to share one and expose yourselves" A smirk appeared on her face "goodnight you two" she said as she walked away towards the other side of the cave.

Yamato and Taichi blinked a few times then looked at each other. "They knew…. And they… tricked us…" Yamato said slight anger in his voice. Taichi noticing the slight anger pulled the blonde with him towards the spot where they had been laying previously. "Come on yama, it's not important anymore now" he said as he laid down, dragging the blonde with him spooning him while is arms wrapped tightly around his waist. A yawn escaped the blonde his lips as he leaned back into the warmth that was his boyfriend "What a day…" he said, tired from everything that had happened. He heard a chuckle behind him "I thought it was 'knife of day'" Taichi joked. Soon an elbow was jabbed into his ribs "Watch it!" Yamato said and Taichi whined before snuggling up against the back of his lover. "Sleep well, I love you Yamato" the blonde could not help but feel warm inside at those words, a smile appeared on his tired face and as he closed his eyes he whispered "I love you too Taichi"

The End

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed it!  
**_


End file.
